The Ninth Division Child
by CaptainKomaCute
Summary: The Ninth Division gets a new captain... and he's... kinda... short... (Would be helpful to read Soul Reaper Puppy first). Special thanks to Ven Bracken on this one
1. Chapter 1

Alright, everyone, here's a new story for everyone. Special thanks to on this one. Don't know how this one's going to go, but I'm confident that this one will go far and be very enjoyable. Read and review if you have the time. Let us hear your thoughts and opinions.

* * *

Chapter One—Captain Narukami

The days seemed to drag on into eternity.

Sajin Komamura sighed as he looked out of the window behind his desk. It truly was a beautiful day, with the sound of birdsong and the gentle heat that complimented the lazy breeze. And yet, it just seemed to go on forever. Komamura wasn't sure why, but the calmness that had settled over the Seireitei had become slightly irritating. Perhaps he just wanted something new, something interesting, to break the endless boredom.

He sighed as he returned to his paperwork. That was one thing that never changed; paperwork. Even that seemed to have become more monotone, the words and sentences blending together into an almost unreadable mess of ink. He was forcing himself to stay on task now, but the boredom was starting to get to him. He sighed deeply; he wanted to take a nice, leisurely walk through the Seireitei. Anything to get himself moving, to keep himself from stagnating as much as the world around him.

He stood up and made his way from the barracks in which he lived and the Division which he commanded. Right now, he just wanted to calm down, to enjoy the beautiful day that had been presented to them. Truly, such delights were part of life's simple pleasures and he liked the stroll...

Until the messenger found him. The messenger, a Soul Reaper he did not recognize, ran up to him and gave a bow before holding out a piece of paper. Komamura took the paper, but did not read it.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper from the First Division under Captain-Commander Yamamoto," the Soul Reaper explained. "An urgent captain's meeting as been ordered and Captain Yamamoto requests all captains to attend immediately."

"What's the purpose of this meeting?" Komamura asked, reading the paper for the first time. Hastily scrawled and sloppily written, the paper was scarcely legible.

"To welcome the new captain of the Ninth, sir."

* * *

_New captain of the Ninth_.

Somehow, that phrase rang awkwardly to Komamura. He had long since gotten over Kaname Tosen's betrayal, yet it seemed strange to think of someone else taking Tosen's old post as captain of the Ninth Division, even after Kensei Muguruma had been put in Tosen's place. During his walk to the First Division barracks, Komamura found his thoughts drifting. Who was this newcomer? How did he become captain? Recommendations? Battle? The test?

Did it matter? The newcomer had, apparently, qualified to be a captain.

When he entered the meeting room, a familiar sight greeted him: a bald, old man (Captain Yamamoto) seated in a large chair at the front of the room with two rows of people standing on either side of him. Captain Komamura took his place and waited calmly for the meeting to commence. He was not the first one there, but he was not the last. Captains Kyoraku and Zaraki entered in at nearly the same time, discussing something that Komamura did not care to overhear. Then came Captain Ukitake right behind them, who seemed to not be ignoring or leading the others' conversation.

When they took their places, Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat for silence that came almost instinctively. Every captain had been conditioned to fall silent when Yamamoto was about to speak.

"As you all know, Captain Kensei Muguruma has recently been promoted to the Soul King's Royal Guard, leaving his post as captain in the Gotei 13 vacant," Yamamoto explained unnecessarily. Yes, they did all know. They had even watched Kensei leave. "So, to fill this void in our ranks, I have selected a candidate for captain with remarkable skill. Enter!"

The doors to the meeting room swung inward and... a child sauntered in nervously, with sleek black hair and eyes the color of obsidian. For a moment, Komamura was taken aback. Surely this _child_ wasn't the captain candidate... Then he looked at the captain of the Tenth Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. This newcomer seemed to be only slightly older than Hitsugaya, yet he was still remarkably young.

_Another prodigy?_ Komamura wondered to himself.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, please welcome our new Ninth Division captain, Jin Narukami," Yamamoto called.

Awkward clapping filled the room as Jin Narukami fiddled nervously with his thumbs. The boy-captain, clearly lacking in confidence, seemed unsure of what to say or do. He was silent for a second before he gave a small bow. "Th-thank you, everyone. I... I promise to do my best."

"If you're truly going to be worthy of the rank of captain, then you must show a calmness in your body and soul," said Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth Division in his usual, detached manner. "Why are you so nervous? It's pathetic."

"Now, now, Byakuya," Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth remarked. "Let's welcome Jin with friendliness and support, not coldness. It isn't easy to be promoted to captain. It's a very overwhelming position."

"Hey," Zaraki called, "can you fight, kid?"

"M-me?" Jin muttered, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you," Zaraki snapped. "Are you strong?"

"Zaraki," Byakuya started. "Now is not the time nor the place for your brutish stupidity."

"What'd you say?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself to you."

"You want me to cut you up next?"

"I don't think you have the skill to—"

"ENOUGH!" Captain Yamamoto called out and everyone focused on the frail-looking old man. "There is not time for your pathetic, childish squabbles. Captain Narukami, there is work to be done. You must become acclimated to your new position and begin your work as captain of the Ninth Division. As of right now, this meeting is adjourned."

One-by-one, the Gotei captains filed out of the room. Only two remained behind: Captain Narukami, who was so surprised by his new rank that he was shaking with an odd mixture of fear and excitement, and Captain Komamura, who had become so wrapped in his own thoughts that he did not notice the end of the meeting had come. After a few seconds, they became aware of each other and Komamura gave a small, curt nod that Narukami returned with an uneasy chuckle.

"Congratulations on becoming the new captain of the Ninth," Komamura told him.

"Thank you, Captain Komamura," Narukami replied. "It's an honor to be a captain."

Komamura nodded again and started out of the room. He reached the door when he heard something behind him. It sounded like someone was stuttering. He looked back and Narukami's lips were moving, but he seemed to be fumbling with what words he wanted to say.

"Yes, Captain Narukami?" Komamura questioned. "Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Um, yes, sir," Narukami began, but Komamura quickly spoke.

"You do not need to call me 'sir' anymore," Komamura told him. "We are equals now, Captain Narukami."

"Right," Narukami replied, making a mental note to break himself of that habit. "But I was just wondering... what's the best way to run a Division?"

Komamura considered the question for a few seconds before speaking. "I cannot answer that. Each captain has his or her own managerial style. Some prefer to lead by power, others by compassion, and others by intellect. You must find your own way of leading your subordinates."

Narukami nodded. "How do you do it?"

"I earn my subordinates respect," Komamura replied. "There is no better way of earning their loyalty." Having said such, Komamura walked out of the meeting room, leaving Narukami behind. Narukami stood there briefly, thinking to himself.

"Respect and loyalty," he said to himself before he, too, started on his way out.

Halfway to his Division's barracks, Komamura stopped and thought back to the meeting and the question the new captain had asked. He had a feeling that he could expect a few visits and more questions from Jin Narukami.

* * *

Okay, guys, here's Chapter 1 of the new story. Enjoy and review if you have time.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, everybody, sorry it took so long, but here's Chapter 2 of the story, The Ninth Division Child, once more with special thanks to . By the way, if you haven't read "Soul Reaper Puppy" then this will be difficult to understand.

* * *

Chapter 2—The Puppy and Child

Komamura yawned as he woke, and the sound carried throughout his room and into the hallway... Maybe even throughout the barracks. He scratched his ears slightly as he got up and began to dress. No sooner had he finished dressing did someone knock on the door to his quarters. He pulled on his haori and cleared his throat.

"Enter!"

The door opened and his son, Koji, entered, looking slightly tired. He waved at his father before quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

"Good morning, Father," Koji greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, Koji, I didn't know you'd come back," Komamura said, stifling another roaring-yawn. "How was the mission? Everything go okay?"

"Y-yes," Koji replied. "I just got in." He punctuated his sentence with a nervous chuckle.

Komamura raised an eyebrow as he started to walk out of the room, Koji close behind. They made their way to Komamura's office. Once inside, Komamura took his usual seat behind his desk, and Koji made his way over to the chair which rested against the wall. Just as he grasped it, he winced and suppressed a yelp before looking behind him at Komamura, who was watching him carefully. Once more, he laughed it off with a nervous chuckle.

"How'd the mission go?" Komamura repeated.

"Just fine. Without a hitch!"

"So, what're you hiding?"

Koji yipped before saying, "Nothing."

"Show me your hand."

Koji carefully held up his left hand.

"The other one!"

With a defeated sigh, Koji held up his right hand and waited for Komamura to make a remark about the slightly bloody bandage that was wrapped around it. They were silent for a few seconds.

"So?" Komamura began.

"So, what?" Koji asked.

"Are you really going to make me ask?"  
"Ask what?"

"What happened to your hand? How did you injure it?" Komamura demanded. "You were just supposed to exterminate a few low-class Hollows. They weren't even Menos-level! It should've been an easy task with your skills, your Bankai."

"Well, it was kind of a surprise."

"An ambush?"

"Well, not exactly."

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" Komamura demanded and Koji winced.

"I dropped my sword," he said finally. "I was trying to show the others that I was a great Soul Reaper, so I tried some sword tricks, but I kind of..." He gave another sheepish chuckle as he held up his hand. "It just kind of happened. I'd done that trick so many times before, I just thought I could do it again. It was just twirling it on my finger."

"Koji, I shouldn't have to tell you—a Third Seat—that you shouldn't be playing when you're on an assignment, small or otherwise," Komamura chided and Koji looked at his feet; they'd suddenly become easier to look at.

"I know, but—"

"You're a skilled Soul Reaper and one day, you could become a captain, but not if you keep playing around like a child," Komamura said. He shook his head. "No, I can't say that. A child was just made a captain."

"Really? Somebody replaced Captain Muguruma?"

"Yes, they did. Jin Narukami," Komamura replied, thinking carefully. "Can't rightfully say I know much about him. He's interesting, and I don't think he's much older than Captain Hitsugaya."

"I wonder what he's like," Koji muttered, glad to have the subject away from his injury.

"You can find out yourself," Komamura noted, pointing at the door. "ENTER!"

The door opened and a black-haired boy in a captain's haori walked in. "Good morning, Captain Komamura," Jin Narukami noted. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, not really," Komamura said. Then, to Koji, he said, "We'll discuss _that_ later."

"Yes, sir," Koji murmured dejectedly.

"Is there something you needed, Captain Narukami?" Komamura questioned.

"Just wanted some advice from a veteran captain," Jin replied. "Hope it's not too much trouble, I just wanted to know more about your leadership style. I've asked a lot of captains, but they all say different things."

"That's because everyone leads differently," Koji said before he could stop himself and Jin looked at him in surprise. "My father likes to earn people's loyalty and respect. He's a very calm captain with a lot of talent and pride and everyone in the Seventh takes pride in their captain."

"Koji..." Komamura began, but Jin spoke quickly.

"Really? Captain Komamura's your father? What's it like being in the Seventh? How would you describe it?"

Slightly taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions, Koji was momentarily at a loss for words. He looked to his father for some kind of support, but his father simply said, "Answer him."

"Well, I think it's great. I like working with my father," Koji said quickly. "He's a really fun captain and a really cool parent."

"Is he like Captain Kyoraku?"

"No," Koji answered. "He doesn't really like to drink and he's not exactly the most sociable, but the men can come to him and talk to him almost anytime. He's always there for his subordinates, no matter what happens and he's very _forgiving_."

Komamura growled lowly, just loud enough for Koji to hear, but quiet enough for it to be inaudible to Jin.

"Wow," Jin mused. "I've got a long way to go." He thought carefully. "Well, thank you for the information," he said to Koji. Then, to Komamura, he said, "Thank you for your time."

"Are you going to another Division?"

"Yes. I haven't talked to Captain Zaraki yet, so I figured—"

"Go with him, Koji," Komamura ordered. "Make sure he doesn't come back _injured_ because of something _stupid_."

Koji winced again. Flattery had not distracted his father when it came to the foolishness of twirling a sword on the battlefield.

* * *

"So, are you really Captain Komamura's son?" Jin asked as they walked towards the Eleventh Division.

"Well, yeah," Koji replied. "He adopted me after a mission to the World of the Living. Not sure exactly how it happened, but it did and now I'm little Koji Komamura, although my first last name was Shimizu."

"Which one do you go by."

"Either one. So, Captain Narukami, how long have you been captain."

"A day, and I'm already a nervous wreck," Jin sighed.

"I was like that when I joined the Seventh. It'll get better," Koji assured him. "Trust me, Captain Narukami, it'll get easier once you get used to the new position. Besides, you're pretty young to be a captain. Prodigies like you learn quickly, don't they."

"Prodigy? Not really. Just lucky."

"Luck isn't enough to be come a captain, sir," Koji said. "I'm sure you're going to go far, Captain—"

"Call me 'Jin'. I don't like titles."

"Okay..." Koji said awkwardly. He had never called a captain by his or her first name before.

They turned a corner together, but then they heard a surprisingly strange laugh. They looked up at the wall on their left, and they saw someone; a figure darkened by the sun behind it, but it was recognizable, especially with the sword in his hand.

"YOU! SHRIMPY CAPTAIN!" It was the rough voice of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"M-me?" Jin squeaked.

"Yeah, you! How strong are you?"

"I think I'm strong," Jin answered. He tugged at his haori. "I made captain after all, you know."

"Fight me!"

Koji started to back away slightly. "Captain Jin, this sounds like a bad idea," Koji warned. "Captain Zaraki is a bit... eccentric."

"I'll fight on one condition! You answer a question for me!" Jin called.

Zaraki seemed taken by surprise, but smiled nonetheless. "Whatever!"

"How do you lead your division?"

"WITH POWER! I'M THE STRONGEST, SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! THAT'S WHY I'M CAPTAIN!"

Kenpachi Zaraki charged downward, sword drawn with intent to kill...

* * *

Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long, but I've been swamped by schoolwork on my first week back. I hate snobby college professors.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long, guys. With school starting up again and my teachers giving more and more homework, I'm running out of breathing room. BUT! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3—Strength and Loyalty

Captain Zaraki slashed and Koji hurriedly ducked out of the way. A loud clang told him that Jin had withdrawn his own zanpakuto, blocking Zaraki's slashed with remarkable ease. Zaraki brought his sword back and slashed again, horizontally this time. Rather than block it, Jin did something odd. He hopped up, landing gently (almost inaudibly) on Zaraki's blade.

"This isn't fair," Jin whined. "You're twice my size."

"Size doesn't matter in a fight," Zaraki replied, pulling his sword back again and swinging once more. That look on his face... he seemed like a wild animal. Jin seemed content to simply dodge the strikes rather than attack on his own. He used his zanpakuto mostly in defense, never attacking.

"Hado 1: Sho."

Zaraki did not expect that. An invisible force pushed him back slightly, and Jin backed away, looking confused.

"Why are we fighting? I don't want to fight you," Jin said.

"I want to see if you're strong," Zaraki answered. "Don't need a reason to enjoy a good fight!"

He charged again and Jin ducked underneath his sword, skipping backwards without taking his eyes off the brutish captain. A cut appeared over his nose, extending just beneath his left eye. His demeanor changed almost instantly. He was scowling.

"What'll happen if I don't fight?"

"Then I'll kill ya," Zaraki said simply. "Cowards shouldn't be captain anyway."

Jin said. "I really don't like meaningless fights, but you're really not leaving me much choice. Force is the only thing a beast like you understands, isn't it?" He held his sword up to his wrist and breathed deeply. "Take to the sky, Izanagi."

The sword glowed with a greenish light, transforming, shifting... shrinking, until the glow had vanished... The sword had transformed into a gauntlet, covered his right arm up to his elbow with black metal. Wing-like protrusions extended from where his wrist was and a golden, beak-like blade covered his hand on the top and bottom.

Koji stared in amazement. That pressure... There was no doubt that this kid (could he really be called a "kid" anymore) deserved to be a captain.

"First strike," Jin murmured, his voice barely audible. He held his hand forward, using his left arm to hold himself steady. "Royal crow blast!"

From the two tips of the beak, two spheres of green light formed... and fired. The orbs, different, merged in flight and Zaraki brought his sword up to defend himself. The spheres exploded on contact, rupturing in bursts of light and smoke. Zaraki slashed through the smoke, dirtied and surprised, but otherwise unharmed.

"Wow," Zaraki said. "That's some power for a kid."

"Royal crow blast!"

Another pair of orbs fired just as Zaraki began to run forward. Zaraki jumped over them, airborne like a hawk, before coming down. He slashed, but Jin blocked the blow with Izanagi's gauntlet. He pushed back and Zaraki stumbled, laughing.

"There! See! You can fight! Make me glad I challenged you, kid!"

Jin stood up straight and pointed his zanpakuto's blade directly at Zaraki. The blade glowed.

"Second strike, Crow Barrage!"

Ten orbs of light came out from the zanpakuto. They floated around Jin, who was grinning widely. The orbs started to transform and darken, until they took the form of black-feathered birds... Crows...

"Attack!" Jin ordered.

The birds charged forward and Zaraki's surprise had vanished almost instantly. He slashed at the first bird... and was blasted backward as the bird exploded.

"Flying explosives, huh?" Zaraki mused. "Nice trick, but it won't beat me."

The rest of the birds continued to fly forward, but Zaraki had learned his lesson. He did not attack the birds. He dodged them at the last moment, letting them explode without hurting himself. When the final crow had exploded, Zaraki ran forward, ready to kill now.

"Third strike! Wild crow dance!"

Jin had been prepared. His zanpakuto seemed to get a mind of its own. It glowed with green light and almost seemed to drag him forward, slashing with the beak-like blade at Zaraki. Once, twice, four times, each movement getting faster, getting stronger. But Zaraki seemed to be ready for each strike, blocking them.

Then there was an explosion.

Koji watched carefully. It had taken all of his concentration to try see all of the strikes and had he not been focusing so hard, he would have missed it completely. At the end of the series of strikes, Jin's zanpakuto had released an orb, not unlike his Royal crow blast. Zaraki had not been ready for that and it blew him backward ripping and his clothes. Zaraki pulled the tatters off him, grinning madly.

"Come on! That's not all you got, is it, kid?! Show me what I want to see! Show me your Bankai!"

"No," Jin replied. "No, I don't want to fight you." His zanpakuto glowed and started to transform again. For a brief moment, Koji thought he would get to see Jin's Bankai, but his hopes were dashed as the sword returned to its sealed state. Jin sheathed Izanagi, looking sad. "There's no reason for us to fight each other. We're comrades, not enemies."

"Who needs a reason for a good fight? Look, you ain't even cut me! Why don't you come at me seriously?"

"No," Jin said. "I've got more important things to do than indulge a wild animal like you."

Jin's reply was either ignored or hated extremely; Zaraki charged again, but Jin had started to walk away, having already turned his back. Zaraki brought his sword up and slashed... but a crystal had appeared before him, stabbing him through his arm. Zaraki seemed amazed until his eyes found Koji, whose zanpakuto was drawn and released, the blade pointed directly where the crystal had formed.

"Hey! You! Don't get in my fight or I'll kill you," Zaraki growled. He pulled his hand free of the crystal which broke just as easily as glass. "This is between me and the munchkin."

"Koji, don't get involved," Jin ordered. "I don't need you to protect me."

Someone cleared their throat. They all looked at the shadowy image that had approached; Captain Komamuara had arrived, accompanied by a lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba, who was his right-hand man.

"Captain Zaraki, are you threatening my son?" Komamura asked.

"Yeah, so what? What're you going to do about it, mutt?" he challenged, his vulgar tones sounding as if he was inviting Komamura to join the fight which had already concluded. "I'm still waiting for that rematch from before; you ran off before I could beat you."

"I do not engage in pointless battles," Komamura replied, moving past Zaraki with the two lieutenants beside him. Zaraki looked angry but said nothing more as he sheathed his sword. He spat on the ground and turned his back.

"I still expect to finish that fight, Kid-Captain," Zaraki snarled. "Come find me whenever you're ready. I want to fight you at your best."

He trudged off, leaving a sense of awkwardness in the air until Komamura spoke once more.

"Did you just attack a captain?" he asked Koji, who chortled in embarrassment. He just couldn't seem to win today.

"Well, I was trying to be helpful, just to defend my friend," Koji answered. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you clearly weren't," Komamura sighed. "What'll I do with you?" He shook his head and turned to Jin. "Are you alright, Captain Narukami?"

"Yes, just fine," Jin answered, "although slightly confused. Is Captain Zaraki always like this?" Jin tapped at the cut on his nose; the bleeding had lessened considerably, almost stopping.

"Unfortunately," Komamura said. "He's a wild beast."

"It's okay," Jin remarked. "He answered my question, actually."

"Which question is that?"

"I don't want to be like him," Jin said. "I want to be someone that people respect, not someone that people are afraid of." He smiled up at Komamura. "I think, out of all the captains, you seem to have the most reliable leadership style."

"That's just a matter of opinion," Komamura replied. "You must find your niche just as I did. I learn as I go; I'm still learning. Everybody must find their own way of leading."

"I see," Jin muttered. He continued to smile. "Thank you, Captain Komamura." He thought for a minute. "I should probably return to my Division, huh? I've been all day. I bet there's mountains of work for me to do when I get back."

"I'm sure you can handle the workload," Komamura said. "Otherwise, you would not have been promoted. If you can't, then find yourself a helper." Komamura put his hand on Koji's shoulder. "Someone who can assist you in your work."

"Like Lieutenant Hisagi," Koji suggested.

"Yes. I think you're right," Jin said. He gave a small bow. "I must go. I look forward to seeing you two again."

"Have a good day, Captain Narukami," Komamura said and Jin straightened and started to walk away.

"He's interesting, isn't he, Father?" Koji asked.

"Yes."

"He's pretty strong, too," Koji continued.

"Looks like you've made a new friend."

"Yep," Koji agreed. "Today's been a weird day, but a good day."

"You're still in trouble."

"I am?"

"For playing with your sword on a mission."

Koji gave a whimper-like noise. This was going to be a long lecture...

* * *

Okay, guys, here's Chapter three. I promised it and I owed it to you all. Here it is and please read and/or review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everybody, sorry it took so long, but here's Chapter 4 of the story, The Ninth Division Child. So, guys, I at least owe you an explanation as to why it took so long. My life's really busy right now. Had to go there, here, everywhere to take care of errands, two funerals, and a wedding. The good news is that that part is over and I can focus again

* * *

Chapter 4—Captain And Subordinate

This was his office...

The excitement of being named captain had not yet worn away from Jin's mind and he felt quite giddy. Out of all the Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13, how many actually became captains? He had felt this way only once before; when he had achieved Izanagi's Bankai. No... even that wasn't tantamount to the euphoria of being named captain.

Jin walked over to his desk, running his fingers along the top. He remembered meeting both of the previous captains... Kaname Tosen had truly been a worthy leader until his betrayal and Kensei Muguruma was no less of a idol. Both of them had garnered quite a following within (and outside) the Ninth Division. Jin swallowed hard. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to match them.

There was a knock on the door and Jin jumped. He looked to the desk for the captain to answer the knock before he remembered something: he _is_ the captain now. Hurriedly, he moved to the desk and sat behind, clearing his throat and adopting what he assumed was an authoritative voice.

"Enter," he said in a higher pitch than he would've preferred.

The door opened and the lieutenant entered, carrying a small stack of documents in his hand. Without pausing, he walked forward and set them on the desk, sighing as he did so. Jin jerked slightly when the papers slapped onto his desktop. How much work had accumulated in a _day_?

"Captain Narukami, these require just a signature," the lieutenant said. "They're standard forms that come through almost every day. Typical Division upkeep, transfers in and out, and reports from Soul Reapers who had been deployed."

"Okay, thank you..."

_Oh, crap!_ Jin thought. _What's his name?!_

Jin sat there with his mouth open awkwardly and the lieutenant staring at him curiously. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant... Shikagi...?" Jin ventured experimentally.

"_Hisagi_, sir," the lieutenant replied, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry," Jin said, embarrassed. His face started to turn bright red and he fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Just... meeting so many people and so much stuff happening, and—I should know your name. Lieutenant _Hisagi_."

"Please, sir, call me 'Shuhei'," the lieutenant suggested.

"Okay, Shuhei," Jin replied. He reached for the document on top of the stack and immediately found himself bored. It was a report from an unseated Soul Reaper from his own Division about his deployment in the World of the Living, but it seemed so long. Did he really have to read the whole thing?

"How long does all this work normally take?" Jin inquired.

"Depends on how fast you read, sir," Shuhei answered.

"Seems tedious," Jin yawned as his eyes started to scan the paper without really reading it. He signed it at the bottom and reached for another one. "This'll take forever."

"Well, sir, if you like, I could help," Shuhei said. "I did it when Captain Tosen had defected."

"That'll help a lot," Jin stated, exhaling. "Thank you, Lieutenant Shuhei."

Shuhei nodded and picked up a paper from the top of the stack.

* * *

"My eyes hurt," Jin yawned as he signed the final paper. The sun had set a small while ago, and the sound of nighttime was coming in through the open window, heard alongside the nighttime breeze.

"Well, sir, the work's done, but a few of these documents have to go to a few other Divisions," Shuhei said.

Jin looked at him with a slight scowl, but sighed. "Do they have to go tonight?"

"Well, no, but the sooner you—"

"OKAY! Then we'll take them tomorrow morning," Jin said happily. He stretched and stood. "Is there always this much work?"

"Typically," Shuhei said, "and the papers come in at various times throughout the day. Most captains will deal with them in the morning and then have the rest of the day to relax and train."

"Okay, then I know how I'll do it from now on," Jin stated. "Thanks again..." Jin extended his hand awkwardly before the realization that he had forgotten his lieutenant's name once more. "Lieutenant."

Shuhei, who had shaken Jin's hand paused. He sighed and said, "Shuhei Hisagi."

* * *

Okay, guys, a little bit of comedy to hopefully make up for the long wait. Hopefully, from now on, I'll have plenty of time to write and upload these. Please read and review and once more, I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, everybody, Chapter 5 is here and ready for publishing. Hope you like it. Read and review if you get the chance

As a special note; the person who helped me with this story, , is more than willing to help any author with new ideas for new stories or those who are experiencing writer's block.

* * *

Chapter 5—The Tournament 

The next few days passed too slowly for Jin's liking; the days seemed to be dragging by as he became more acclimated to his work, assisted by his lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. He wasn't sure why, but he had thought that being a captain would be much more... entertaining than just simply signing documents and reading over reports.

Then that changed.

An emergency meeting rang out throughout the Seireitei for captains and lieutenants, ordering them to gather immediately at the First Division barracks. Glad to have the monotony broken, Jin and Shuhei hurried over to the barracks, taking their place in the line-up of captains and lieutenants. Much to Jin's surprise, Koji had attended as well, standing just behind Komamura and beside Lieutenant Iba. When the last captain and lieutenant pair had sauntered in, Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"We face a grave issue," Yamamoto said, "and one that cannot be ignored. My lieutenant has informed me that we are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Captain Kuchiki questioned calmly.

"We find ourselves running low on funds once more," Lieutenant Sasakibe stated, "and quite frankly, we need some kind of fundraiser immediately. Right now, we've got enough funds for the next week, and that's if we scrape together what little we have in reserve for this kind of emergency."

"Wow, that bad, huh?" Kyoraku mused. "That is potentially problematic."

"So, what kind of fundraiser were you thinking of doing?" Unohana wondered.

"We called you here to listen to suggestions and ideas from each of you," Sasakibe remarked. "Anyone have ideas?"

Almost everyone did, ranging from select photos of the beautiful Soul Reaper women (compliments of Kyoraku, who was promptly quieted down by Nanao) to the suggestion of making wonderful new kimonos (from Ukitake) and gourmet food (from Captain Hirako from the Fifth Division). Of them all, Captain Kurotsuchi had the most interestingly creepy idea. He had seemingly been talking to himself, but he was audible: he was clearly playing around with the concept of actually poisoning the inhabitants of the Rukongai then selling antidote to the infected. Needless to say, it was hurriedly shot down by everyone except Nemu.

"How about we sell good fights?" said someone, and all eyes turned to Captain Zaraki, and it was hurriedly seconded by his own lieutenant, Yachiru. "I say that we have some great fights that we sell to the Rukongai's people. They'd love the idea to see what high-class Soul Reapers can do."

"What would someone like you know of class?" Captain Kuchiki muttered under his breath, though he was inaudible when Lieutenant Yachiru began cheering.

"That's a great idea! Kenny's a genius! He can win a big tournament and save us both!" she squeaked happily.

"Really? That's kind of barbaric?" Captain Hitsugaya remarked.

"You aren't scared, are you, shrimp?" Zaraki growled. "I bet the new kid would love a chance to show us what he can really do."

Jin flinched slightly, unprepared for the suggestion, but it was already out. Everyone was watching him now and he took a deep breath before speaking. "I suppose a... tournament could really interest some of the Rukongai's citizens and could really make some money. I remember when I was in the Rukongai, I had always wanted to see the Soul Reaper captains' powers. Everyone I knew did."

"Does that satisfy everyone?" Yamamoto spoke.

The captains all exchanged looks before Soi Fon spoke. "I think it could interesting."

"I can tend to any wounds anyone takes during the tournament," Unohana noted.

"And if it's necessary for the sake of the Gotei 13, then I, too, shall agree to this tournament," Captain Kuchiki noted.

"Good. I've been waiting to slice you up," Zaraki said with a manic grin.

"Very well," Yamamoto stated. "I shall work out the details within the next two days. This tournament will be held within four days. Dismissed!"

As Jin left with Shuhei by his side, he was soon approached by Komamura and his companions, Koji and Lieutenant Iba—he noticed that the bandage on Koji's hand had finally come off.

"So, Captain Narukami, have you become well acclimated to your new post?" asked Captain Komamura.

"Yes, very much so," Jin replied. "Shuhei's been a major help to me, though it's not nearly as fun as I thought it'd be. It's a lot of tedious busywork."

"The life of a captain is not nearly as glorious as other people think it is," Komamura stated, "but it is still a great position to have... even with hard-headed subordinates, right, Koji?"

"But I mastered the trick, right?"

"That's not the point," Komamura sighed. "You shouldn't be playing with your sword at all, Koji." Komamura's attention returned to Jin. "This tournament seems strangely barbaric, does it not? Senseless violence."

"We do what we have to," Jin remarked. "If we're ordered to fight in a tournament, there's not much more we can do."

"I suppose you're right," Komamura said. He sighed. "Well, I must get back to my Division. Have a nice day, Captain Narukami."

"Same to you, Captain Komamura."

* * *

Okay, everyone. A simple chapter that will lead into a mess of craziness, coolness, and wonderful reading. Enjoy.

And once more, consider speaking to if you need some ideas. Don't be shy


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, everybody, Chapter 6 is here and ready for publishing. Hope you like it. Read and review if you get the chance.

* * *

Chapter 6—Partnership

The announcement of the tournament had Jin on pins and needles as the days steadily winded down. The news of the tournament had spread remarkably quickly, even by gossip standards. Not only did everyone in the Seireitei know the day it had been decided; the news had spread like wildfire throughout the Rukongai too, with many of the Rukongai's citizens queuing up to be one of the first to see a match.

Two days later, as promised, Captain Yamamoto had the tournament rules and regulations worked out completely. His lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, came by, holding a stack of documents in his hand, to be delivered to the many Divisions of the Gotei 13. After being granted permission by Jin to enter into his office, the lieutenant walked in proudly, straight-backed and humble.

"Captain Narukami, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has put together the rules of the tournament to take place soon," Lieutenant Sasakibe said, speaking clearly and calmly, as he put two documents onto the desktop. "He wants to stress to all participants that lethal force is prohibited."

Jin looked over the documents carefully before scowling. "Teams? What does that mean?"

"It was a decision Captain Yamamoto made," Sasakibe remarked. "He has requested that all the captains participating in the tournament choose another captain as their partner. This goes for the lieutenants as well. We will be having two separate tournaments. First, a captains' tournament and then a lieutenants' tournament, both will involve partnerships."

"So, who's my partner?"

"You must choose your partner, Captain Narukami, among those who wish to participate."

"Who's participating?"

"I know that Captains Zaraki and Hitsugaya will certainly participate. Captain Soi Fon is planning to join in as well."

"What about Sajin?"

"Captain Komamura? I do not know," Sasakibe replied.

"Can you find out?"

"I'm sorry, but I have many other things that I must attend to," Sasakibe said. He gave a small bow and excuse himself, leaving Jin's question unanswered, hanging in the air awkwardly.

Jin sighed; he might as well go ask.

He stood, but just a few seconds later, the door opened once more and someone entered. Koji sauntered into the room lazily, looking pretty bored.

"Hey," he said informally.

"I'm a captain, you know," Jin said. "You could _pretend_ that I'm a superior, but I'm glad you're here. I've got a question for you. Is your father—Captain Komamura—going to participate in the upcoming tournament? I need a partner and—"

"That's kind of why I'm here," Koji said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "See, Father's kind of awkward about the whole thing. Doesn't really like to fight, you know. But I want him to be in the tournament because I want everyone to see just how strong he is. So, I wanted you to try to convince him to fight in the tournament."

"Me?"

"Can you?"

"Why me? You're his son; you can do it, can't you? If you can't, who can?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can do it," Jin sighed. "I mean, I'd love to have him as my partner, but if he doesn't want to participate, then—"

"Please," Koji insisted. He gave his best puppy-face, hoping it would work in his favor. "I'd really appreciate it, Captain Narukami."

Jin scowled. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, sir! You won't regret it."

* * *

"Father!"

Komamura stopped his walk, turning back behind him to face the direction from whence the voice came. Running towards him was his own son, Koji, and—to his surprise—Captain Jin Narukami, who looked more than a little nervous. Koji had barely stopped in time to keep from running over Komamura.

"I thought you were training," Komamura mentioned. "How'd it go?"

"Just fine. Captain Narukami came up and helped me a little bit," Koji lied, "but then he asked about being your partner for the tournament."

Judging by the confusion on Jin's face, Komamura guessed that part of that statement wasn't true. "Koji, I told you that I don't want to be involved in a pointless fight. I'm probably not going to get involved in the tournament. I'm sorry, Captain Narukami, but I think you need another partner."

"I'll do it!" Koji suggested. "I'd love to fight against a real captain."

"You can't," Komamura chided. "Just because you have a Bankai doesn't mean that you're ready to battle against a captain."

"Well, you're not going to do it," Koji said. "Someone has to represent the Seventh Division, Father. If not you, then why not me?"

"Tetsuzaemon has more experience than you," Komamura stated. "He's more equipped to battle a captain, but I still wouldn't allow—"

"Lieutenant Iba doesn't have a Bankai! I do!"

"No," Komamura snapped. "I'm not letting you do that."

"But Father, someone has to be the Seventh's representative," Koji insisted. "If you don't do it, I will!"

"No! I'd much rather do it myself than let you," Komamura said.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Great, so you'll just need to sign-up with Captain Narukami as your partner," Koji said. "I've got some things I need to do back at the barracks. Captain Narukami, meet your new partner."

With a mischievous grin, Koji walked off, leaving both captains to wonder what had just happened.

"Did he just trick us?" Komamura asked.

"Maybe."

"Did we fall for it?"

"I think so. So, are you really going to be my partner?"

"I... suppose," Komamura sighed. "Train hard, Captain Narukami. We've got quite a task ahead of us."

"Yes, sir, Captain Komamura."

* * *

Here's chapter 6 and a little mischief from Koji. Enjoy. The tournament starts next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, everybody, ready for another chapter? Sorry it's been taking so long, but I've got it ready for uploading.

* * *

Chapter Seven—The First Round

This was it; the first round of the tournament...

Jin walked up to the newly (and hastily) made arena with Komamura on his left and Shuhei on his right. Koji and Tetsuzaemon were discussing something behind them, but Jin was too preoccupied with his own thoughts so notice. He was too concerned with the tournament to really pay attention to much.

"Are you ready, Captain Narukami?" Komamura asked in his deep voice, eyes forward as he walked with a noticeably more brisk pace than usual.

"Yes, I think so," Jin replied. "Just a bit nervous, I guess. A lot of people will be watching, right?"

"Many nobles will be observing," Komamura replied, "and from what I understand, they've been making bets as well."

"So, they're trying to decide which captains are the best?"

"I suppose..."

"Then we can't disappoint, can we?"

"No."

* * *

The arena was large and circular, massive and filled with plenty of the Rukongai's citizens. The captains and their lieutenants (along with a few lucky Third Seats—Koji) stood in the middle of the arena at the bottom, looking up at the numerous spectators who were remarkably loud and slightly obnoxious.

Then Captain Yamamoto lifted his walking stick and slammed it back onto the ground at the base of the arena. The sound was almost too loud to have come from just the walking stick and Jin stiffened, swallowing hard. He looked over at Captain Komamura and Koji, who did not look back, although Koji had noticeably been disturbed by the sound.

Lieutenant Sasakibe stepped up beside his captain and cleared his throat before speaking. His voice had been amplified amazingly too; it echoed loudly and was heard clearly by everyone in the stadium.

"On behalf of the Gotei 13, I welcome you to the Captain's Team Tournament and thank you for your patronage. I hope that you all enjoy the spectacle. Do not worry; the Kido Corps has been asked to assist us. For your protection, there is a barrier between the stands and the area where the captains will be conducting their battles. Please, do not leave your seats during the tournament battles. For added protection, the use of Bankai has been prohibited by Captain Yamamoto.

"For the first battle, we have captain of the Ninth Division, Jin Narukami, with the captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura"—Jin and Komamura stepped forward and received their cheering from the crowd—"against captain of the Eighth Division Shunsui Kyoraku and captain of the Thirteenth Division, Jushiro Ukitake." Kyoraku and Ukitake moved forward and took their applause as well.

Within a few seconds, the non-competing Soul Reapers moved off the field, leaving the two teams alone on the field. Once the other Soul Reapers were behind the barrier, Jin's zanpakuto left its sheath.

"Hate to do this to you, kid, but I don't think I'll just take it easy on you," Kyoraku remarked, withdrawing his two sword. "Tell you what; I won't use Shikai if you don't."

"Sorry, but I fight to win," Jin replied. "Take to the sky, Izanagi!"

The zanpakuto transformed and Kyoraku sighed. "You know, I've got a few years more experience than you, right? You might not win."

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay," Kyoraku said, pulling out both of his sealed swords. "Two swords it is." He waved the two swords and an instant later, they had transformed; two large scimitars with long red tassels. "Bushogoma."

He slashed with his swords, creating a whirlwind and Jin had barely had time to respond. "Royal Crow Blast!"

The blast of energy had met the whirlwind and they dissipated each other almost instantly, leaving the ground bald where they had met. Jin ran forward, Izanagi ready to slash. Kyoraku parried the blow with his shorter sword, ready to slash with his longer sword. Another sword appeared to stop the longer sword and Jin looked up to see Komamura standing over him, blocking the blade. One instant later, Ukitake had come over, his right finger on Komamura's chest, and his left on Jin's shoulder.

"Hado number one, Sho."

Both Komamura and Jin flew backward, narrowly catching themselves as they tumbled through the air.

"Bushogoma!"

Another whirlwind came flying at them and Komamura held his sword upside-down before him. "Roar, Tenken!"

A phantasmal sword, much larger than Komamura's sealed zanpakuto, appeared, slashing through the whirlwind and forcing it to vanish. The massive sword started to follow Komamura's movements as he stabbed the air in front of him. The tip of the phantom blade charged at Kyoraku who seemed unfazed.

"Kageoni!"

He fell into his shadow just as the sword moved over it, Ukitake dodging it just as it passed by him.

"Sajin! Get airborne!" Jin called, jumping. Komamura followed his lead, just as a black blade appeared from his shadow, slashing at his sole. "We can't land," Jin continued. "Captain Kyoraku's hiding in the shadow."

Just as he finished speaking, Ukitake came out of the shadow, scowling.

"If you keep running away, we'll never get this fight over with!" he called. Ukitake flew up to meet them and kept his swords ready. "Irooni; Black!"

He slashed, and Jin barely dodged the worst of it; his haori was slashed at the sleeve and it left a rip from his elbow to his shoulder... Deep and painful. Crimson blood fell from the wound and Jin quickly pointed Izanagi's tip at Kyoraku.

"Royal Crow Blast!"

The orb of energy surged forward... and Ukitake intercepted it. He pointed a sword's tip at it, and one instant later, an exact copy fired from his second sword, which was narrowly blocked by Komamura's Shikai; the massive blade flicked it and repelled it back to the enemies who dodged it, but just barely.

"Second strike; Crow barrage!"

Ten orbs of light flashed out from Jin's zanpakuto, transforming into the familiar ten crows. The crows charged forward and Ukitake held out his sword, catching each of them. Then, his second sword fired off a massive beam of energy, aimed at Komamura. Jin was too slow; the beam connected with Komamura's chest and he fell, Jin following after him. Ukitake followed as well, flying so fast past Jin that he would've made it first...

But with a quick display of Shunpo, Jin appeared in front of Ukitake, putting all of his energy into a powerful kick, aimed directly at Ukitake's head. He felt the kick make contact and Ukitake tumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Sorry, kid," said a voice, and too late, Jin realized that Kyoraku was behind him, ready to slash with Katen Kyokotsu. Jin prepared to take the blow, but a strong fist came, connecting with Kyoraku's side. Kyoraku fell away, flying across the arena to the barrier and hitting it with a loud, resounding thud. Kyoraku fell to the ground and Lieutenant Sasakibe hurried into the field.

"The first battle of the tournament has concluded! The winners are Captains Sajin Komamura and Jin Narukami."

The crowd seemed amazed by the ending, but they cheered nonetheless. Carefully, Komamura and Jin returned to the ground, where they were greeted by their lieutenants, Koji, and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Hurriedly, Isane ushered them off the field, holding her hand to Jin's cut; it glowed with green energy as the would steadily closed.

Once they were in a room—specially designated for tournament injuries—Isane fully healed Jin's cut arm, and checked Komamura's vitals. After that powerful hit from Ukitake's zanpakuto, he had two broken ribs, but Isane said that she'd have the broken bones healed soon. She hovered her hand over Komamura's chest, and the green glow appeared.

Koji whistled. "That was amazing," he remarked, "and I got to say, you two really did a good job. Although, I expected you guys to bite the dust."

"Captain Narukami is stronger than that," Shuhei noted.

"And your father's very powerful too," Tetsuzaemon added. "I had no doubt that Captain Komamura would win."

"Anyway," Jin said, "that was really good. Almost flawless partnership."

"Yes."

"And you know, that's really good for the rest of the tournament," Jin continued. "But, Sajin, I have to say, I really like being your partner." He seemed to be debating doing something. He held out his hand, but withdrew it.

"He wants to do it too," Koji laughed, watching Jin's indecision.

"Do what?"

"Almost everybody's wanted to pet either me or Father when they meet us," Koji stated. "It's just part of the territory of being us."

"I'm sorry," Jin said with noticeable embarrassment. "I've just... I really do like the way you guys look. You're big and intimidating and strong, but you're also kind and nice and smart... It's just... You guys are awesome."

"Thank you, Captain Narukami," Komamura stated. "I am also glad to have you as my partner. You are very powerful."

"But it's more than that now, right? We're comrades by our nature, but I think we're more than just comrades, right, Sajin?"

"How so?"

"We're friends."

* * *

Okay, everyone; Chapter Seven for your enjoyment. Thank you to everyone who reads. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, everyone, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Eight—Friends or Comrades?

With the tournament's first round over—and given time to recuperate and heal—Jin had decided to take the time to train, enhance his own abilities, and, hopefully, do better next time. Despite the victory, Jin felt as though he could have done better. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku had been immensely strong. His next opponent might be more bloodthirsty.

With Izanagi released and the gauntlet covering his arm, Jin trained against dummies set up by Shuhei, slashing carefully at them as they were triggered. Nothing less than a fatal strike was used, and no movements were wasted. There were a few he sliced, and others he blew to pieces with Izanagi's powers. But as of right now, fighting against inanimate objects weren't helping much. He wanted a live opponent.

"Shuhei!" he called across the field. "Care to train with me?"

Shuhei, who had been activating the dummies to spring up at the right moment, paused. "Me, sir? I don't know—"

"Soul Reapers need to keep their skills sharper than their swords, right?" Jin countered. "It's important that your skills don't stagnate. As your captain, I order you to train with me!"

Shuhei, taken aback but not disobedient, moved forward, pulling Kazeshini from its sheath but not releasing it.

"Aren't you going to use Shikai?"

"Not yet, sir," Shuhei replied. "If possible, I prefer not to use Shikai. I don't really like the shape of it."

"That's a first; never heard of a Soul Reaper who didn't like his or her Shikai. But as you wish!"

Fifteen minutes into the mock battle, and Jin realized just how powerful Shuhei was without the use of his Shikai. With just a sealed sword and Kido, Shuhei was fighting extremely well, though he was not exactly at a captain's level. He wasn't far from it.

With a bit of tiredness and a slight hunger beginning to gnaw at them both, they slowed down the fight until they had stopped. Jin returned Izanagi to its sealed form and sheathed it, just as Shuhei did with Kazeshini.

"You're really good," Jin said. He had not been fighting as seriously as he could, but that had potentially been an oversight. Shuhei was, certainly, no slouch in his own training. "Glad to see my lieutenant's got some skills."

"Thank you, Captain Narukami."

"Well done, Jin," said a voice. Kyoraku was approaching them, holding onto his hat so that it did not blow away in wind. "Of course, you were holding back, though, weren't you?"

"Well, I was a bit worried about going all out on my lieutenant," Jin admitted.

"It's a mistake to underestimate your opponents. That's what leads to a defeat."

"Did you underestimate me in our match?" Jin questioned. He had wondered how he had so easily defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake with surprising simplicity.

"No, but Jushiro was never one to go all out on a kid," Kyoraku answered. "And I didn't really want to embarrass you in your first battle as a captain. Figured it'd boost your confidence."

"How about a real match?" Jin challenged. "No holding back, no restrictions."

Kyoraku laughed. "Really? Right before you get to your next match in the tournament? After the tournament, I'll gladly test your mettle against mine. Pretty sure you'll be stronger than me in a hundred years or so."

"A hundred years?"

"Don't get discouraged," Kyoraku told him. "Many Soul Reapers take centuries to refine their massive power. What I'm more amazed about is your teamwork with Sajin. You two work like gears in a machine, like natural-born comrades."

"I know," Jin replied, "but I've just gotten lucky to be his partner. As a matter of fact, I had planned to go by and run some battle tactics with him for the next match. With his power and my speed, we're pretty much—"

"There's that youthful confidence that ignores the opponent's skill. Be wary, Jin. You never know what could happen."

"Right."

"Actually, I was going to head over there myself if you want to come with me."

"Sure... Shuhei, why don't you return to the barracks? There's probably some work that needs to be done."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well," Ukitake remarked as he entered Komamura's office. As usual, the dedicated wolf-captain was working hard with Koji by his side.

"Same to you, Captain Ukitake," Komamura replied respectfully. "I hope we did not hurt you in the match."

"Oh, no, Shunsui and I are fine," Ukitake responded. "Just glad that you and Jin are moving onto the next round. "We're actually really looking forward to watching your next match-up. Quite frankly, I'm very impressed with how prodigious Jin's abilities are. He'll probably outclass us given time."

"Like me?" Koji put in. He had been told them himself.

"The younger generation always outclasses the older generation given time," Ukitake answered. "But, Sajin, what I'm really impressed with is how well you're responding to him. I was worried that there might be a bit of friction between you two."

"How so?"

"Well, I was worried that he might become a replacement for Kaname for you. I'd hate for you to have to go through that again," Ukitake explained. "But I'm glad to see that you're handling it well."

Komamura listened, ears perked at the sound of Kaname Tosen's name. "I've grown wiser, Captain Ukitake. You do not need to worry; I would never look for someone to replace Tosen."

"Okay," Ukitake said, slightly worried by the sudden change in Komamura's attitude. It seemed darker, more foreboding. "Well, in any case, good luck in your next match." He backed out of the office.

"Father, what's wrong?" Koji asked, noting his father's demeanor.

"It's nothing, Koji."

"I know when you're lying. You can tell me."

"It's nothing. I just realized why Captain Narukami and I can't be friends."

"Father, why can't you—"

"We've got work to do, Koji. We should get back to it."

* * *

Apparently, Kyoraku's reason for visiting Komamura was not enough to satisfy Lieutenant Nanao Ise, who hurriedly whisked him away and took him back to his own division to do real work. As he was taken away, Jin absentmindedly wondered if Kyoraku was simply avoiding real work. Yet before he could contemplate it, he soon found himself coming face-to-face with Komamura and his two shadows, Iba and Koji.

"Sajin! I was actually coming to visit you," Jin said, walking over with his usual confident stride.

Komamura nodded. "Is there something you needed, Captain Narukami?"

"No, I was just wanting to discuss some tactics with you for the next round of the tournament," Jin explained. "We did really well, but the next round's going to be much harder, so—"

"While that would be beneficial, I've got some work I need to be doing. I was on my way to the First Division to speak with Captain Yamamoto."

"I'll go with you."

"No, thank you," Komamura said quickly. "I can do this on my own."

"But—" Komamura said nothing as he continued forward. Jin hurried after him, determined. "What's going on, Sajin? Since the first round, you've been avoiding me for the past two days. The next round's tomorrow and we've got to do some kind of strategizing."

"Not right now, Captain Narukami." Komamura doubled his pace and Jin stopped following, confused. He looked after him when a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, Jin," Koji said, dropping the title. "Father has some... trust issues that he's still kind of working through."

"What kind of 'trust issues'?"

"You've heard of the Aizen incident, right?" Iba asked, joining the conversation. Jin nodded. "Well, when Kaname Tosen defected and left him behind, it really damaged his confidence and during his bout with Tosen, he started to develop severe trust issues with people. He and Tosen were remarkably close, but when he left..."

"I see..."

"He is probably drawing parallels between you and Tosen that he wants to avoid," Koji added. "After all, Tosen was captain of the Ninth just like you. The Seventh and the Ninth used to be really close, but since Tosen's defection, the two divisions kind of... avoid each other."

"Yeah, but I'm not Tosen," Jin insisted.

"I know, but it'll take some time to break through Father's shell."

"Well, I don't want him to hate me. We're friends."

"You're comrades, which isn't the same as friends," Iba corrected.

"Then I'll make him my friend," Jin answered, his voice filled with determination. "I'll prove that I'm nothing like Kaname Tosen and I'll show him that we can be more than just 'comrades'."

* * *

Okay guys, here's Chapter 8. Enjoy, my friends. Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go, Chapter Nine. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine-Bleed for You

Walking back into the arena beside Komamura had a slightly different feeling than the first time. Somehow, the knowledge that Komamura did not share the same affections bothered Jin, but had not shaken his resolve. He was still determined to change Komamura's mind.

After a brief reintroduction, courtesy of Lieutenant Sasakibe, Jin and Komamura faced their opponents. Across the field from them was Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shinji Hirako. Jin scowled. The two "prodigies" of the Gotei 13 were about to face off... In the back of his mind, Jin had always wondered who was stronger. Himself or Captain Hitsugaya.

"Ready, Sajin?" Jin asked, pulling his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"I suppose," Komamura replied as he withdrew Tenken, holding it before him.

Hitsugaya stepped forward, holding his blade in front of him. His mouth moved, saying something to Shinji before moving forward. Jin had scarcely been able to hold his unreleased zanpakuto before him. Their blades clashed and they were battling, slashing at each other. Within a few minutes, Jin and Hitsugaya had found themselves airborne, fighting feet above the ground.

Then it happened; their blades clashed and a chill filled the air. Jin had not even noticed when Hitsugaya had released his zanpakuto, but now Izanagi's blade was covered ice, a long chain wrapped around it. Jin attempted to pull his blade free, but he found himself locked.

"Wow, you're even stronger than people say," Jin complimented. "A real prodigy."

"Thank you, but you're no slouch yourself," Hitsugaya replied. "You're still holding back, aren't you? No Shikai?"

"I suppose if you're fighting seriously, I should too." The blade began to glow. "Take to the sky, Izanagi..." The ice fell from the blade as the weapon shrank and transformed, shattering upon contact with the ground. With the gauntlet fully formed, Hitsugaya skipped backward, still ready for more combat. Then he did something odd...

He started to move around in a strange circle, moving so quickly that he was hard to focus on. But he wasn't even just moving side-to-side. He was also changing his altitude, moving higher, then lower, until finally, Jin had enough.

"Royal Crow Barrage!"

The ten crows flew out from his zanpakuto, taking flight and aiming themselves directly at Hitsugaya who had to alter his movements. He began dodging the crows but there was something off about how he was moving. Jin watched carefully, but he wasn't sure what was wrong.

Then Hitsugaya charged, blade drawn. Jin brought up his gauntlet to defend... but the slash had hit him in his back, cutting the back of his haori and leaving a shallow cut on his back. Jin had quickly moved away when he felt it, but there was something odd. He was watching Hitsugaya carefully, but how had he moved behind him?

"Quite a nice trick you pulled," Jin chortled. "Didn't know you were that fast."

"Fast?" Hitsugaya murmured, and there was something about the way he said it. Jin scowled; this wasn't a battle of speed. Something else was going on.

Hitsugaya charged again and Jin readied himself to block. Then he considered something...

He allowed himself to drop, free-falling until he saw Hitsugaya slash at the air above him. With another slash, a dragon of ice flashed outward from the blade, and Jin pointed his gauntlet's blade up at it. Jin took a deep breath.

"Royal Crow Blast!"

The dragon and blast met in midair, causing the dragon to explode into multiple shards. Hitsugaya landed on the ground as well, and dashed forward, ready to slash again. He charged once more, but another blade intercepted it; a blade that was large, phantasmal, almost ghostly. The large, ghostly blade seemed to be in the right spot, but Jin did not trust it completely. He wheeled around and blocked, this time feeling Hitsugaya's sword scrape along Izanagi's gauntlet.

Without warning, another sword slashed at Hitsugaya from behind; Hitsugaya had barely dodged it, ducking beneath it and moving far enough that he was out of the weapon's range.

"Thanks, Sajin," Jin breathed as Komamura came up alongside him.

"No thanks are necessary, Captain Narukami," Komamura answered. "How's your wound?"

"Painful, but that just means we'll have to end this fight a bit sooner," Jin replied. His eyes scanned the field briefly. Off to the side, he noticed Shinji Hirako, a strange weapon swirling around his hand. The pommel of his sword was an open circle and he could see a pinkish, mist-like substance that seemed to be falling from the blade. "Can you take care of Captain Hirako?" Jin asked.

Komamura looked over. "I could... but can you handle Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I'll have to try." Jin moved forward, readying himself.

Hitsugaya dashed forward and Jin hurriedly made himself airborne, dodging the attack by moving upwards. No sooner had he started to move did a weird smell—something he couldn't place—worked its way into his nostrils. The world around him seemed to be turning, everything reversing. Jin found himself floating upside down now, hovering above the ground with his head pointed down.

Hitsugaya was coming at him, but Jin hurriedly tried to reorient himself. He flipped himself upright and readied himself to block the blow... yet he felt something slash at his shoulder from above instead of below. He tumbled away from the blade when he felt it, but he could still feel it, starting to pierce his skin. He had barely dodged it in time to avoid a serious blow.

"What's going on?" he asked Hitsugaya. "Why is everything so confusing?"

Rather than answer, Hitsugaya sent another ice dragon at him, and Jin readied himself to defend before he felt an impact at his back. His vision swam briefly and he felt himself starting to drift away from consciousness.

"Damn it, quit playing around with me!" Jin shouted. He held out his zanpakuto. "Royal Crow Barrage—times two!"

Twenty crows flashed out from Izanagi's blade, flying outward. They flew at Hitsugaya, swarming around him before Jin realized something; everything seemed to be inverted. Quickly, he wheeled around, redirecting the crows behind him. They collided with something and detonated with remarkable power. A loud shout told him they had hit something... but that did not sound like Hitsugaya's voice.

The energy from the blast dissipated very quickly and Jin realized something; Hitsugaya was not there! His eyes flashed downward where he saw them. Hitsugaya and Shinji battling Komamura, who was just barely holding back the two captains. Angered with himself for being tricked by such a simple ploy, Jin descended at breakneck speed, rushing downward and aiming a nearly-perfectly timed slash at Hitsugaya who barely blocked it.

"You're fighting me!" Jin shouted. "Not Sajin!" With a forceful push, Jin moved Hitsugaya away from Komamura, trying his hardest to push him back. Another shout rang out from behind him and Jin realized that it was the same as the one he had heard earlier. "Hado 1: Sho!" he bellowed, pointing his finger at Hitsugaya who skidded backward, not loosing his balance.

Hurriedly, Jin turned and saw Komamura, his arm cut open and bleeding. Shinji looked to be about to deliver one final blow, but Jin moved first. Arms outstretched, Jin closed his eyes, taking the slash intended for Komamura across his chest. Everything inside him seemed to scream in pain as the blade made its slash put he put his open palm to Shinji's chest.

"H-hado 31," Jin breathed, his breathing becoming more difficult. "Shakkaho!"

The red orb exploded almost as it was formed, forcing the two of them apart. They both flew backward and Jin felt his back hit a hall before the final shreds of consciousness started to disappear. The final sound he heard was a loud roar before finally a blackness started to overcome him...

* * *

Enjoy, everyone! Here's Chapter Nine and I hope you like it...


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys, Ready for the next chapter?

* * *

Chapter 10—are we Friends?

Komamura sat beside the bed in Jin's room in the Fourth's infirmary. The injuries Jin had sustained were... severe, to say the least. Had Captain Unohana not gotten to him quickly, he may have had worse injuries. As far as battles with captains go, this had to be a lucky escape; anyone other than a captain might've been completely destroyed.

"Wow," Koji murmured as he entered. "Captain Unohana said that he'll be fine in a few days, but it was a close call. Even for a captain, it was a pretty bad injury."

"I know," Komamura replied.

"What happened? I mean, you won the match, but—I've never seen you get that mad before, Father," Koji noted.

"I don't know."

"You looked like you were going to slaughter everyone," Koji murmured, fearful. "I've never seen you like that. It was really kind of... scary."

"I'm sorry," Komamura replied. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"But I think it's a nice sign of companionship, friendship," Koji continued, speaking as though he had not noticed Komamura had began talking. "I know Jin's going to like hearing what you did." They were quiet for a moment before Koji continued speaking. "I told him about you and Tosen."

Anger flashed across Komamura's face, but he quickly reigned it back. He did not need to be angry right now; right now, his anger was frightening, even to himself. "Why did you tell him?"

"You know that he has a right to know why you're so against being his friend," Koji stated. A sense of boldness flooded Koji as he continued to speak. "I thought it was pretty unfair to be angry with him when you're really still angry with Tosen. You don't need to scared of friends, and I don't expect you to forget the betrayal anytime soon, but Jin's not Tosen. He's somebody else entirely. He's my friend, why can't he be yours?"

Komamura sighed.

"He was determined to be your friend after I told him," Koji finished. "He wasn't going to let you get away without at least being called your friend once. I think this proves that you do hold him in some high regard."

"Koji, that's enough," Komamura said wearily. "That's enough." He reached forward and put his hand on Jin's shoulder. The boy-captain was still unconscious, but breathing. Absentmindedly, Komamura wondered if Jin was dreaming.

"There's a bright side to this."

"How?"

"You won the match, right?"

"I suppose, but as a captain—who is supposed to be disciplined—I should not have acted in such a barbaric manner," Komamura sighed. "Hopefully, Captain Hirako wasn't hurt too badly."

"A broken arm, and a fractured leg, but nothing the Fourth Division can't heal," Koji answered.

The door to the room opened and they turned. A Soul Reaper from the Seventh had come looking for them. Obviously, she had been looking for quite a distance—she was out of breath and sweaty.

"Captain Komamura, there's some work that requires your attention at the barracks," she said. "I was sent by Lieutenant Iba to fetch you."

Komamura started to move, but Koji was faster. "I'll take care of it, Father. After all, Jin deserves to have his closest friend by his side." Against the messenger's protest, Koji led her out and closed the door behind them, leaving Komamura alone with an unconscious Jin...

...who seemed to be regaining his consciousness. He groaned slightly and his eyes started to move. Steadily they opened and Komamura felt a wave of relief wash over him. Jin smiled weakly and attempted to sit upright, but with a great shout of pain, fell back onto the bed.

"That hurts," Jin wheezed.

"I'd imagine so," Komamura answered. "Besides that, how're you feeling?"

"Like I just got crushed by a Menos Grande," Jin replied. "But I'll live."

Komamura nodded. "Welcome back, Jin."

"Thanks," Jin answered, grinning before a sudden realization came upon him. "Uh..."

"Is something wrong? Do you nee d something, Jin?" Komamura asked.

"Did you just call me 'Jin'?"

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you normally call me 'Captain Narukami'. I don't remember a time when you called me 'Jin'."

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends, aren't we?" Komamura said, his expression softening.

Jin grinned widely. "Yeah... we are..."

"Get some rest," Komamura told him. "You need to focus on healing. I'll come back in a few hours."

"Wait! I've got to ask; what happened with the match?"

Komamura, who had started to walk out of the room, turned back. Somehow, what he had intended to be a short, simple answer turned into a detailed story. He lost track of how long he had actually sat there, in Jin's room, talking, not only about the tournament, but whatever subject the friends brought up.

* * *

Okay, guys. Here you go. Read and review if you want to.

And here's where I have to ask for a bit of help. One of my friends has asked me to do a story for him. He's asking for a Soul Eater fic that revolves around a romance with Free and Joe Buttataki. I'm not good at romantic stories, so I'm asking if anyone wants to do it. Let me know and I'll let him know—He currently doesn't have an account on fanfiction. He had some details that he wanted to be in the story, so I'll send those specific details to whomever wants to do the story.

Other than that, please enjoy the latest chapter and I hope to have another one up again.


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go, everybody. Here's the next chapter.

When I first uploaded it, it didn't upload right. Hopefully, it'll work this time

* * *

Chapter Eleven—The Light of Betrayal

Komamura sat on the hill, watching the clouds wistfully. He had not come here in so long, but he felt he should. In front of where he sat were two wooden markers, signs of two final resting places. One for Kaname Tosen's nameless friend...

Another one that Komamura had placed for Kaname himself.

Although, Komamura was not sure why he had come here. He had forgiven Tosen for his betrayal, yet that did not mean that it did not hurt. It would always be painful to know that he had been betrayed by his closest comrade, but he was stronger for it. He might not find another Tosen, but he was content regardless.

He sighed heavily. He had come up here to think, for a chance to be alone, away from his duties as a captain. He had not worn his haori or shihakusho. He had instead chosen to wear a simple kimono, a gift from Captain Ukitake some time ago. He had not worn it in quite some time.

But for now, he was enjoying the serenity, the quietness of the setting...

"Sajin!"

The quietness was broken abruptly and Komamura rose to his feet. Running up the hill, also dressed casually, was Jin, looking as though he had not been in a hospital bed hours earlier. A grin was present on Jin's face and he looked as though he had just won some great prize.

"I was looking for you. Glad I knew you were here."

"How?"

"Koji told me."

Somehow, that wasn't surprising. "Did you need something, Jin? How're you feeling?"

"Much better. Not at 100, but close."

"I'm glad to hear it," Komamura said with a nod. Without meaning to, his gaze had drifted to the graves. He was looking at them with a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

"Koji told me that this is where he was buried," Jin said, walking over. He put his hands together and said a brief prayer before turning back to Komamura. "You might not know this, but I know what it feels like to be betrayed. I.. had a brother who turned against me."

"Who?"

"He was a Soul Reaper," Jin replied. "Atsuya Narukami. A former member of Zaraki's Division."

"What happened?"

"When we were in the field—we had been sent to exterminate some Hollows," Jin explained, "and we were doing pretty well. They weren't even Menos Hollows, but I was glad to be fighting alongside my big brother... but a Hollow grabbed me and I just kind of... froze up. I asked him to help me."

"Did he help?"

Jin shook his head. "He killed the Hollow by stabbing right through me. He called me weak and said that if I can't defeat a few weak Hollows then I deserved to die. I idolized Atsuya, but after that, I couldn't even look at him. If not for another Soul Reaper who was there, I would've been killed..."

"What happened to Atsuya?"

"He was supposed to return to Central 46 for sentencing, but he disappeared," Jin answered. "I don't even know if he's dead or alive. Don't think I'll ever know... I don't know if I'll even care later."

"Jin..."

"But that's okay. I'm stronger because of Atsuya's betrayal. I didn't want to be weak enough to be like that anymore. I forgave him when I realized how much stronger I became because of him."

"I forgave Kaname before he died," Komamura said, "but—" He stopped himself.

"I don't that it will stop hurting when you think of it," Jin said. "But you don't have to hide away from other people. We're here for you. Your Division. Your son. Me. It'll take time to get over the trust issues, I know, but if you'll give me the chance, I'd like to help you break down those barriers."

"Jin..."

"We'll do it together," Jin said, extending his hand. "One step at a time."

Komamura hesitated, but accepted. He gripped the hand in his own, his massive hand almost suffocating Jin's. "One step at a time."

* * *

The next match of the tournament was a few days later, when the combatants had been judged well enough to fight again. Welcoming the crowd was Lieutenant Sasakibe, then Captain Yamamoto.

Together, side by side, Komamura and Jin entered the arena. One step at a time, one foot in front of the other, ready to take on the challenge. They faced their opponents with a steely resolve, unwavering.

"Best of luck, Captains Kuchiki and Soi Fon," Komamura said.

"Thank you, but we cannot lose," Byakuya replied, withdrawing his sword. "As a Soul Reaper who holds my rank, I shall do you the honor of fighting with my full strength."

"I shall return the honor," Komamura said, pulling Tenken from its scabbard.

"Jin, I expect you to fight well," Soi Fon said with such sharpness that Jin flinched slightly by reflex. "You served underneath me. Show me the results of your training as my subordinate."

"Yes, Captain."

"If both sides are ready," Sasakibe announced, "begin!"

* * *

Alright, the next chapter will be the fight. Enjoy the fluffiness.


End file.
